


Disaster

by kisssanitygoodbye, moodymarshmallow



Series: Like Attracts Like [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian's moods are easily swayed when Theron is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Moodymarshmallow

Fabian Hawke excelled at disaster.   
  
It wasn’t intentional; he just had the kind of catastrophic misfortune to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time and the lack of foresight to agree to things that were obviously fool’s ventures. The Bone Pit, for example, was a clusterfuck of epic proportions, and would have been even if the dragon hadn’t broken Isabela’s leg and bruised Fabian’s ribs. He should have brought Anders, but he didn’t need a headache on top of the rest of the injuries, and his jaw hurt from clenching just thinking about it.   
  
Bodahn was in characteristically good spirits, greeting Fabian and pointing out the pile of letters from people he didn’t want to hear from, including yet another invitation to one of those insipid noble parties that he had to go to lest people start talking. As an apostate, it was never good when people started talking.   
  
Grabbing a bottle of wine from the larder, Fabian trudged up the stairs, grunting with every step, stopping halfway to grit his teeth and remind himself that there were only six more steps to get up to his bedroom where there would be a big, soft bed and a warm fire. He crumpled up his mental calendar and threw it away. He was going to lie in there for a week, responsibilities be damned.   
  
The door to his room was cracked, and Fabian sighed miserably. The last thing he needed was Sandal mucking about in his things when he wanted to relax. He pushed open the door, ready to yell at Sandal for once again getting into his personal effects, but the noise died in his throat. On his bed, reclining against the pillows like a pampered house cat, was Theron Mahariel, reading a book, naked from the waist down but for his smalls, the maroon silk of Fabian’s robe dark against his pale skin. Fabian swallowed. Suddenly his ribs didn’t hurt.   
  
Theron lowered the book and smiled a little half-smile, marking it with the ribbon and putting it to the side. “Took you long enough.”   
  
“You were out of town,” Fabian said as he closed the door. “For weeks, you said.”   
  
“Plans changed.” Theron sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The robes were open, and the expanse of flesh on display was painfully tantalizing, especially knowing that he wasn’t in any state to throw Theron onto the bed and have him for hours the way he’d want.   
  
“Oh did they?” Fabian sat on the side of the bed, wincing when Theron put an arm around him. Theron pulled it back, resting his hand lightly on the bruised ribs.   
  
“On your stomach,” he ordered, moving to the side to give Fabian room and waiting while he undressed and laid down, resting his arms under his head. “Truth is,” Theron said as he climbed onto him, sitting on his rear end and running his hands gently down his back, thumbs pressing into his spine, “I wanted to see you. I missed you,” Theron whispered, his voice low and odd, murmured into the back of his neck.   
  
Fabian swallowed, closing his eyes when Theron kissed his neck. It didn’t matter now, fuck Anders, and fuck the Bone Pit. Fuck the nobles too, and their asinine parties, and Fenris’ attitude, and Carver’s idiocy. Fuck it all. He’d stay here with Theron massaging his back as long as it took to outrun the disaster, as long as it took to recover his tongue and learn to speak, knowing why whispers and kisses and backrubs could render him speechless when they never had before. ****


End file.
